Sakura's Death Hour
by Naruto-Neko
Summary: We get transported into Konoha to carry out our devious plans against Sakura. A little fantasy I had. Not SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Death Hour**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't really own Naruto. If I did, why would it be here instead of the show?**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day. Katy and Ana, separated by the Atlantic Ocean, talked for hours about Naruto. Katy had recently started watching, due to Ana's obsession, and had also become obsessed. Ana acted as the ninja expert.<p>

One day, they were online and talking about Naruto as usual, but the unusual came up. How they felt about Sakura. Ana, usually a Sakura fan, discovered inside herself that she hated Sakura, for being an idiot about Sasuke. Katy agreed, and they plotted her death…

They went to bed that night, still happy and giggling because of each other. Well, Katy much sooner, anyway. They both fell asleep thinking about killing Sakura. She didn't deserve Sasuke. She loved him for his looks, not who he is.

As Ana fell asleep (about 5 hours later) she saw Katy. She recognized her by her SOUL! Well, not really. She'd seen a picture of her. However, Katy, having not seen a picture of Ana, was surprised.

"Who are YOU?" She said, confused as this short, Japanese girl strolled into her dreams.

"It's Ana, Katy!" Ana cried back, happy as can be. She was surprised too, but happy all the same. She grinned at Katy's awesome British accent.

The girls clashed in a happy hug, but then Katy stopped and wondered.

"Why in the world are we in each other's dreams? And where the heck are we?" She said suddenly, quite worried.

Ana had stopped and looked around. She noticed huge trees. Old Kunai were scattered on the ground, rusted. She realized, with a gasp, exactly where they were.

"We're in Konoha!" she yelped, happy about her dream come true.

* * *

><p>Yes, a short chapter. I'm sorry. More on the way!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Death Hour!**

**A Naruto-Neko original**

**Still don't own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ana looked at herself. _Not very ninja-y,_ she thought. She was, at least, wearing her prized Hidden Leaf headband. She was in her pajamas otherwise. Katy was not any different. She had also managed to find a Hidden Leaf band, so they at least knew they wouldn't be mistaken for innocent little civilians.

Using her amazing senses, Ana made her way to Konohagakure, Katy in tow. She noticed she had the jutsu she had in her fan fiction. She grinned at Katy as she went invisible with the stealth jutsu she had made up not that long ago, at home. Anything was possible in a _(supposed) _dream.

As they reached the gates, confusion ensued. _Who are these two?_ Some said. _Why does one of them look so weird? _Said a child. They weren't used to non-Japanese looking people despite the blondes and pink-haired girls running around. The ninjas scattered. The whole village wondered who these strangers were with their own bands.

Ana laughed. She was actually a little afraid to use her name from her other fan fiction, so she, on the spot, came up with different names.

"I'm, uh… Kaede, and this is… Chiharu. We're sisters. But, we were separated at birth, and we just found each other…" Ana said hesitantly.

"Our surname is Takarada…" added Katy, now named "Chiharu".

They were going to have to get used to these names; there didn't seem to be anyway to go back home to our normal world. Besides, Ana seemed to have a natural talent of coming up with random cute Japanese names on the spot. At least, Katy had no complaints.

The villagers were still confused, and the Hokage wondered how they got Hidden Leaf bands. Ana told them they didn't even know that we woke up with them. They sort of bought it, in actuality. Soon, Chiharu/Katy spotted a certain pink-haired girl in the crowd. Katy and Ana narrowed their eyes instinctively. Ana was surprised when she saw midnight-blue hair in the shape of a duck-butt.

Ana prodded Katy. "Sasuke!" she whispered excitedly.

Katy glared at Ana. "Sasuke? You mean the chicken butt hair dude?"

Kaede glared at her fluffy cat slippers. This was embarrassing they were in front of a crowd in their pajamas... especially Sasuke. She shuffled her feet. Sasuke was smirking at their appearance.

The village, as Kaede knew it would be, was generous. They gave Kaede and Chiharu clothes (kimonos and stuff, yay!) and a place to live temporarily until they could pay for something else with money earned from missions.

Chiharu had to be taught jutsu, but Kaede only had to watch. Kaede already was taught in a story she wrote, so she only watched to brush up her skills. She actually had no idea why she had the same abilities as a character she had made up. But, she accepted it pretty willingly. It _was_ pretty cool. Kaede had to go on missions already, though. Chiharu had to be left behind despite being older. She didn't mind too much as they both had to be in top condition to kill their personal enemy, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura was nice to them, but Kaede and Chiharu both wore fake crocodile-smiles. Sakura still had no idea they planned to kill her one day. Sasuke was… Sasuke. It turned out that he was going out with Sakura. But, Kaede noticed he looked even more miserable when Sakura was around. It just made Kaede hate Sakura a little more.

* * *

><p>I wish these chapters were a teeny bit longer, but I don't feel like lengthening 'em. And to clear things up, their names are Takarada Kaede and Chiharu. I tried to transition it without confusion, but it's rather hard...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's Death Hour!**

A Naruto-Neko original

**Disclaimer! I still don't own Naruto. Do you think I would?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

One day, Kaede and Sasuke had to go on a mission together, just the two of them. The Hokage had decided Sasuke and Kaede were very capable (being on nearly equal terms strength-wise, which says a lot) and could handle an A-rank mission on their own.

Sakura and Chiharu were assigned a mission too, not far from Sasuke's and Kaede's. However, Sakura was in charge, and she was "teaching" Chiharu. The night before they had left, Chiharu had cried because she had to do a mission alone with Sakura. Kaede had laughed secretly. She, on the other hand, was extremely happy with her assignment. A good, exciting mission AND being alone with Sasuke. Kaede was in bliss that night.

The next morning, the two teams set out at the same time. Their destination: a small village in Konoha. Both sisters left in tears, but for entirely different reasons. They departed. Kaede was happy, but unsure of what to say to Sasuke. So, she focused on the mission. Chiharu only said something when asked a question, and she answered bluntly. She wanted to say as little as possible.

On Kaede's end, all was well. Sasuke was more talkative than usual. Kaede spent the whole time smiling to herself. However, Chiharu was angry the whole time. A smile only passed her lips when she had the thought of killing Sakura as Sakura ordered her around. It was a brief smile. A giggle escaped Kaede's lips as she watched a frustrated Chiharu be bossed around. They were traveling close by, so Kaede could use her favorite tracking jutsu to check on dear Katy.

As Sakura was turned around, Chiharu began to pretend to strangle her from behind. Kaede laughed quite randomly at this, making Sasuke look at her strangely. Kaede pointed at Chiharu, and through the undergrowth Sasuke saw Chiharu making the motions and smirked. Sakura saw, and being Sakura, she waved and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and returned his focus to the mission.

Kaede smirked at him. Her feelings towards Sakura were revealed in that instant, and caused Sasuke to actually… smile… which Kaede had never seen before. It made her smile wide, and Sasuke chuckled.

It was late afternoon when the two groups stopped. They had made camp about a half mile apart. Kaede was relaxed now, used to being by Sasuke. Well, at least as much as she'll ever be.

Kaede pulled out an instant ramen cup and heated it using the fire Sasuke had built. He had lit it with his fireball jutsu, causing Kaede to stare in awe. Sasuke smirked.

"Ramen, hm?"

"Hai! It's Oishii!" Kaede loves ramen so.

Sasuke smirked at Kaede. This caused her to choke on her delicious ramen. Sasuke had to do the CPR on her because she passed out. However, Kaede woke up in the middle of it, and they wound up making out.

Of course, this was right when Sakura came up to camp, worried about Sasuke not returning her texts. That is when everything spun way out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I know, you must hate the short chapters, but I've been warning you! <strong>

**Naruto: Will I be mentioned? You mentioned ramen!**

**Ana-chan: No... actually, yeah, once. I think it's next chapter!**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Ana-chan: -mumbles to self- It's not really a big part...**

**Naruto: What?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's Death Hour!

A Naruto-Neko original

**DISCLAIMER: Still. don't. own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Chiharu was completely annoyed. She felt she could not STAND another day, hour, minute, second with this idiot. Sakura was busy day dreaming about Sasuke. As if he loved her back.

It was obvious from the beginning her dear friend Ana, now Kaede, was in love with Sasuke. However, the reasons were more, shall we say, real. Kaede loved Sasuke for who he was, not his looks.

Sakura texted Sasuke- probably asking where he was. 10 minutes later there was no response. Sakura, worried, spammed him with texts while Chiharu was busy tending the fire. While Chiharu was putting up tents by herself, Sakura wandered off to find Sasuke.

Sakura followed the smell of ramen- it was a common thing for Kaede to eat, she had noticed. She saw some smoke from the fire, and in the undergrowth was Sasuke, unconscious.

Sakura ran up to him, but realized he wasn't unconscious, he was making out with Kaede. She screeched Sasuke's name, and Sasuke jumped up. Kaede look at Sakura with a pleased, cat-like smile.

Kaede disappeared suddenly, a puff of smoke in her place. Strong arms grabbed Sakura form behind, restricting her breathe.

Chiharu, Cheshire cat grin across her face, came from the shadows. In her hand was a purple-stained kunai. Poison. Chiharu walked up to Sakura, ignoring Sasuke's presence. Kaede and Chiharu leaned into her ears and whispered with haunting voices.

"Sakura… it's your death hour…" They whispered in unison.

_Killing Sakura, a blossom tree, nothing to regret oh how'd happy we'd be._

A chilling melody filled the air as the two soul-sisters sang.

"Kaede, Kaede, shall I do the honors," asked Chiharu, talking in a silken tone that chilled Sakura to the bone.

"Do, dear Chiharu," came the equally chilling reply. Both girls had murder in their eyes, glinting. Sasuke watched intently.

_Sakura Sakura! A present you see, they hid the kunai knife their hearts filled with glee._

The kunai lunged from Chiharu's hand point-blank. It hit Sakura right in the heart. Sakura fell unconscious, the last thing she saw was her darling Sasuke's smirking, happy face. Of course, her last thought was, _Sasuke-kun._ Kaede grinned evilly and let the girl drop.

Chiharu and Kaede circled her unconscious body, grinning crazily. They looked somewhat like Yamato-taisho when he was trying to scare Naruto into doing something.

_A poisoned kunai, do you like the taste? Your body goes numb, I hope it doesn't go to waste._

Sakura lay on the ground, heart still and bright green eyes, now dull, open. Kaede and Chiharu chanted as they cleaned up the mess left behind.

_Here you lay sprawled on the ground no evidence left of who or how…_

Sasuke smiled happily at Kaede. He was finally free. Of course, they finished the mission at hand, both personal and professional…

_Sakura, Sakura my sweet cherry blossom, have a good time in the heavens!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I hope you liked the songpoem. I didn't actually write that part, the other half of this account did. **

**Naruto: ...That's it?**

**Ana-chan: Yes. But you're more important in my other fan fics so get over it.**

**Naruto: Liar!**

**Ana-chan: I'm not. Grow up, Naruto. -mumbles to self- Acting like he did beginning of the first series...**

**Naruto: ... Nuh-uh!**

**Ana-chan: -facepalm-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's Death Hour!

A Naruto-Neko original

**Disclaimer! Do I look like I own Naruto this time? No, I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-<strong>

Kaede and Chiharu went back to Konohagakure skipping and chanting, "Haruno Sakura is dead!" arm in arm. Sasuke, who was personally beyond happy, gladly carried the body back. Every once in a while, he'd look at the still, horrified face, and smile darkly to himself.

They all acted distraught when they arrived, but secretly they had a party when they got back to their homes at Sasuke's house. Never again would any of them have to deal with that pink-haired monstrosity.

In a couple years, Kaede and Chiharu got married. No, not to each other, you sick people. Kaede married Sasuke, and Chiharu, Subaku Gaara. Kaede named her first baby girl "Katy" and Chiharu named her fist born girl "Ana". They got strange looks from family and friends, but Kaede and Chiharu knew exactly what it was all about. They personally thought it was hilarious.

Kaede and Chiharu never got to return to their families, but they never forgot. They had each other, and their new families. In the end, they never left each other's side, and not a soul besides the three that were there knew exactly what happened to Sakura. None of them liked Sakura, so they weren't going to turn themselves in on her behalf.

A final question you may ask; did Sasuke ever find out about where Kaede and Chiharu were from and their _true_ story? Yes, he did, and being the dark soul he is, and Kaede being nearly as dark, he believed her. All it did was make him smirk more, though. As if that was even possible.

And, for generations, there was a story of a pink haired girl would appear in the Konoha forest, and a chilling song followed her where ever she went. It began with,

_Killing Sakura, a blossom tree, nothing to regret oh how'd happy we'd be._

They all lived happily ever after- except for Sakura- THE END! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes, it's the end for real. This chapter is only here to "tie up the loose ends." I hope you liked it. I wrote this seriously in one day- at least the rough draft- so that's why it's short. Keep watching my profile, I shall post more Naruto fan fics! And they shall be longer!<strong>


End file.
